


I won’t ask for your heart but what I will do is offer you this

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, KC Undercover/Spy AU, So what y'all irksome ass nonblacks not gone fuckin do is express an equal, amount of disgust for killunary and a pairing involving a fuckin pedophile whose, give a shit but what I'm not gone let fly is y'all acting like it deserves the slander, on the same level of a pairing involving a child and a pedophile like fuck, windpipe I wish I could crush. If y'all don't see the appeal of killunary I don't, y'all niggas for pullin that shit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: He’s too far away to see the smile he knows is on her face but he’s certain it’s as beautiful as she is.





	I won’t ask for your heart but what I will do is offer you this

**Author's Note:**

> Thinkin about Camp Rock 2... Lol I can't believe I was brainwashed into believing Camp Star wasn't deserving of victory. Cuz look, while Camp Rock had obvious talent, Camp Star didn't just give us excellent vocals (when I say that, I am in no way talking about white ass Tess like lol I'm referring only to Luke) but THEATRICS. Fire!? A fuckin BANGER. Walkin in My Shoes!? Bro!! A fuckin HIT!! Lol can't believe it took adulthood for me to realize my folly. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

“Nanika wanted me to tell you Happy Valentine’s Day, Gotoh,” was the first thing Alluka had said to him after coming downstairs for breakfast, the sweet girl all smiles and sparkling blue eyes as usual.

Gotoh had chalked Nanika up to simply being an imaginary friend Alluka had created at an extremely young age, to something the girl he thought of as his daughter would eventually grow out of but at her current age of fourteen, Nanika is someone Alluka still makes daily verbal references to, always speaking so fondly of the girl Alluka claimed lived inside of her head. Even if Nanika was a part of Alluka Gotoh would never be able to fully understand, he wouldn’t love her any less.

Gotoh smiles. “Tell Nanika I said thank you, young mistress.”

Alluka beams at the man, taking a seat at the table and sticking her fork in the sausage on her plate.

He knows Canary would prefer it if he sat as far away from her as possible but getting under her skin was one of his favorite pastimes so in every class they shared, which was most, he always made sure to sit either directly next to or behind her. He stared at her back, a smirk on his lips. There was no bigger nerd than Canary and seeing as they’d be given a quiz in exactly five minutes at the start of class, he knew she was reviewing the material they’d gone over in class yesterday. Studying wasn’t really his thing or school in general. Thank god for his photographic memory because while nerds like Canary were in their rooms with their nose buried in a book like the oh so diligent students that they were, he was in his room playing Overwatch while going through box after box of chocorobots. Man, being him felt really good. It must really suck not being him.

There was nothing Canary disliked more than being interrupted, which gave Killua all the more reason to do just that to ask his sister’s best friend for a pencil. He may not like school but he wasn’t a fuckin idiot. As if he’d come ill prepared to school without the most basic, needed utensil. He wasn’t ranked the top spy in his age group at the agency or at the top of his class for nothing.

Canary closed her eyes when she felt a tap from behind her on her shoulder, inhaling to press down on the annoyance building within her. What could that annoying bastard possibly want?

“Hey, Alluka’s friend,” Killua began smirkingly, the pretty girl’s raised shoulders amusing him beyond belief. “Got a pencil I can borrow?”

Killua was doing what he did best, which was annoy her. She knew the asshole had a pencil. Flipping to the next page of her textbook, the beauty says coolly, “‘Fraid not. Sorry.”

Killua scoffed. “_You_, the biggest nerd in this school, doesn’t have an extra pencil on you? Yeah, I find that hard to believe.”

“Well, believe it, asshole,” Canary shot back tartly.

Someone clears their throat from the seat across from him, the smirk falling from Killua’s lips, the prodigy looking to his left at a girl he wish he knew the name of but if someone in the school wasn’t Canary or Alluka, he didn’t give a shit about their existence. He watches as the girl smiles shyly at him, tucking a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.

“I have a pencil I can spare for you, Killua,” the girl says.

Oh… Huh, well, that was awfully nice of her. He’d never feel bad for fooling Canary into thinking he didn’t have a pencil but this girl was a stranger and genuinely thought she was coming to his rescue by offering him a pencil so he couldn’t help feeling a bit bad. He gives her a small smile, taking the mechanical pencil from the girl’s outstretched hand. “Thanks. I’ll be sure to give it back to you after class.” He turns his head forward to stare pointedly at Canary’s back, smirking. “You’re _far_ nicer and generous than a certain_ someone_ I know.”

She’d tell him to go fuck himself but that would mean wasting her breath on him and seeing as she did that enough as is, it was out of the question. She ignored him, flipping her braids over her shoulder as she turned to the next page.

For a moment Killua’s distracted, balancing the mechanical pencil between his fingers. Canary had always been naturally graceful, the way she’d flipped her braids over her shoulder having been done with an elegance he couldn’t help noticing just like he notices pretty much everything about her no matter how small.

“You can keep it.”

Killua blinks, turning his head only halfway to stare at the girl sitting adjacent to him, the smile on her face now noticeably flirtatious rather than shy like before. She doesn’t say anything else, looking away from him and behind her to giggle about who the hell knows what with the girl behind her.

Canary rolls her eyes. Why the female population of the school is so beyond enamored with someone as annoying and unpleasant as Killua she’d never know. If only they’d want better for themselves.

Two minutes remained before the start of class, Killua still and quiet, choosing to spend those last two minutes staring at the back of the beautiful girl he wished he wasn’t so fond of, sighing internally.

Canary stopped, eyebrows raising up to her hairline, knowing who the man not too far away from her was all too well, despite his back being to her. She called out to him get the butler to pause in his tracks. “Mr. Gotoh!”

Canary’s voice is what makes the collected man freeze, the bespectacled man pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose before turning around. He would’ve left the school sooner after completing the task Killua had assigned him but he had to make a quick stop by the bathroom before taking his leave.

“Hi,” Canary greets, smiling sweetly at the man. “What brings you here, Mr. Gotoh?”

Gotoh looks behind the young girl at the boy who was more so a son to him than his employer. Looking back at Canary, the butler says, “I was just taking care of some things.” He gives Canary and Killua a small bow. “Have a nice rest of the day, young master, Canary.”

Killua takes a few moments to look after the man he trusted and cared for deeply before giving his locker his attention, turning the knob this way and that. He had to really give it up for the school for giving him a locker right next to Canary’s. She, of course, hated it but he, on the other hand, loved it because it gave him more opportunities to be a nuisance to her.

Canary opened her locker, lips parting at the sight of a rose placed atop of a black box.

Killua closed his locker, leaning his side against the row of lockers, slipping his hands into his pockets as he watched Canary remove the gift he’d had Gotoh place in her locker with as much disinterest as he could muster. He thinks she’d quite like what was waiting for her inside the box but would most definitely like the gift he’d arranged to be given to her later on an infinite amount more.

Picking the lid up from the box, Canary’s eyes widen, a beautiful, satin red dress tucked inside the box. Who on earth could’ve gotten her this? It was lovely but looked so expensive. Why someone who admired her in secret would give her such a gift when it was possible that they hadn’t even said one word to each other she couldn’t figure out.

He wished he could be there to see her in it. Canary has a natural beauty that most would be envious of but in that he knows she’d look absolutely _stunning_. “Wow, your admirer must be loaded because that shit looks like it costs a pretty penny.”

“You’re telling me,” Canary breathes, still gaping at the dress.

He clenches his jaw, voice soft as he says, “You must be pretty special to them.”

Canary bites into one of the brownies Alluka had baked for her for Valentine’s Day. One of the younger girl’s many hobbies was baking, Canary never getting enough of the many treats she’d bake but her sweets always seemed to taste the best on Valentine’s Day. Valentine’s Day was a holiday Canary didn’t particularly care for. Over the years, she’s gotten a few gifts but she suspects that the particularly expensive gifts she receives yearly are from the same person. She thinks of herself as a nice person but stays to herself for the most part, which is why her circle of friends isn’t so extensively large like Alluka’s who could befriend a tree. But she still knows the names and faces of her schoolmates, unlike Killua who unabashedly asks the name of whatever person that isn’t her or Alluka. Who could be going out of their way to give her such costly gifts?

Mr. Byakuya was back in town so auntie was out on a date with him. Alluka would be sitting next to her on the couch if her best friend wasn’t at a slumber party with the cheerleading team. She’d invited her to come with her but the cheerleading team just…wasn’t the type of people she clicked with. They talked _far_ too much about Killua for her liking. Canary was reaching for another brownie when the doorbell sounded. She wasn’t expecting a package or anything… Hm, it was probably Killua coming over to annoy her. If her suspicions were correct and it _was_ him, she’d make for sure to slam the door in his face. Rolling her eyes, the star student got up, moving toward the door.

Canary opened the door, gasping, eyes filling up with tears. “Daddy!”

Killua had been sitting out on the balcony of his room, eyes having been closed and arms crossed over his chest when he heard the sound of a car pulling into Canary’s driveway, the boy getting up and smiling as Mr. T_ō_sen stepped out of the vehicle. No dress, no matter how beautiful and high end, would ever be a comparable gift to that of Canary getting to see the man he knew she missed greatly. He smiles as he watches Mr. T_ō_sen spin his daughter around, listening to the deep, rumbling laughter of the military official. Mr. T_ō_sen is very much blind but he may as well be a man that’s completely all seeing, the man turning his head and raising it up to look right at him.

“Let’s go out to dinner,” Killua hears Canary say, a smile in her voice. “I can wear this beautiful dress someone got for me.”

Killua smiles, lifting himself up off the railing of the balcony. Before he turns and heads back inside his room, he says, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Canary bird.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
